onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrPlasmaCosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the OnePiece Fanon Wiki:Contest: Most Creative Location page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Young Piece (Talk) 15:26, July 29, 2010 RE: Ethics about the kaze kaze no mi, it's been months since i wrote that entry, and i agree it is too powerfull, feel free to change it to somthing more realistic, as its been a long time since ive done this, thanks. RE:RE: Ethics those changes sound perfectly reasonable, and would definatly limit the fruits powers to a more feesable power level. i don't mind in the slightest if you wan't to change the entry at all, infact i would like for it to e changed. thanks. Hi im gonna make a admit now =) im nice like that. im not sure about the contest tho. but ur location is the best, i love it Young Piece 18:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Long Time I have no quarrel with you or this site. Also, sign your posts with the ~~~~, because it's rude to not do so otherwise. People need to know who you are when you message them. Subrosian 17:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clean Up I'm glad to see that someone is taking the reins of this site and deciding to clean up all those ridiculous Devil Fruits they came up with. It really is a huge mess, and what drives me up the wall is the shameless copying and pasting that some people did with preexisting Devil Fruits that came from the One Piece Encyclopedia. Subrosian 16:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't see why these two sites cannot coexist, but it's just a lot of their methods (and style of writing and everything else that sort of just destroys the fabric of One Piece) don't sit well with me, but it's not like there's anyone to associate with from my end because I'm pretty much the only person doing any shred of work there anymore. Subrosian 16:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but you wont delete other stuff thats not devil fruits right, only the devil fruits? Young Piece 00:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. You have my ok. I appreciate it you ask me if its ok. Thank you Young Piece 01:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruits I think a Wind-based and Water-based Logia Devil Fruit wouldn't be that far fetched, but things like sea creatures, absolutely not. I don't even know what the hell I'' was thinking when I considered it a good idea and I promptly deleted them and made the concept forbidden to even appear on my Wiki. Some of the shit that I see on here like this "Elemental Jutsu" Devil Fruit or the "Duo Duo no Mi" which supposedly allows the person to have the powers of two Devil Fruits at once. I didn't even agree with Oda's decision to allow Blackbeard to have two Devil Fruits because of the concept he brought up earlier about a person consuming two Devil Fruits would kill them, so I sure as hell wouldn't agree with it in someone's fan fiction. Honestly, I don't want people to think that I'm some kind of tyrannical hard ass over on the Fan Fiction Wiki, but I have extremely high standards after seeing how low the standards can be over here and I just have a strong desire for things to look right on an almost constant basis on the Fan Fiction Wiki that I sometimes have very little patience with people. But, if it's any consolation to you after our little "confrontation," I will have you know that I am being a great deal more patient with people...though it proves hard when I feel like they don't learn anything or make the effort to learn about improving their articles and whatnot. And ''that is what gets to me. Subrosian 02:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) See, that's where I'm different from your run of the mill One Piece fan fiction writer, because all of these other people would use a Wind Logia to that end and make it ridiculously overpowered. I never considered making a Wind Logia anymore god-modded than your usual Logia Devil Fruit what with the intangibility and whatnot, but not being able to "drain all the air from their body" as you said. I've had this debate with people before about the Water Logia and its supposed debilitating effects on the person who uses it. Oda said that the character has to be submerged in the water and theoretically it's impossible for a person to be submerged in water that is a part of their own body. He also said that moving water like rain or waves doesn't effect them but standing water does. The Logia transformation causes the element to be in motion generally when they become their element, so it wouldn't effect them either way. And it was Jyabura who had a superstition that demons existed within the Devil Fruits, but he didn't say that consuming two would kill you. I believe it was Blueno who said it, and Dr. Vegapunk certainly didn't say it since he hasn't made an appearance outside of a silhouette and other people talking about him. Subrosian 00:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah yeah I hadn't thought about that. I guess Vegapunk did say it, albeit indirectly and through the voice of another. Good eye for noticing that. Don't sweat it, I wouldn't use an ability that you didn't agree with because I wouldn't want to ruin the sanctity of a good RP. Quick question, and you can choose to answer this or not. Seeing as how I don't feel there's much privacy on this Wiki that "anyone can edit," I have to pose the question as to whether you have any instant messenger services or not. There are a few things in particular I'd like to discuss with you in private, if you don't mind me being so bold about asking. Subrosian 06:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Having a Yahoo Messenger account and having the Yahoo Messenger program are two different things. It's easy to fix though with a trip to Google, so just go there and search Yahoo Messenger and it'll take you to the website, where the rest should be fairly straight-forward. Either way, I will add you on there now. Subrosian 17:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) free rule First off ide like to sight your manners. Such proper decorum is rare but valued to me. So thank you for aproaching me in a reapectful manner. Secondly I rather like the idea of modles. The point of a fanon is to take what's there and make it your own. It sounds fun! Where is it written that all fruits can't have modles? Work with me Cosmos you have enormous potential let the fanon be what you want it to be. Lastly sighting myself as a senior admin, I make the free rule not young piece--Nanohano 17:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Flawless Beast of Burden Lovely...nice to se we can still be civilized. As for any concrens you have about my work forget them. Free rule means I can do as I please. Such are the rights granted to the savior of this wiki.--Nanohano 20:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Flawless Beast of Burden: Redux, Requiem Mass Hey cosmos.....how would you like to rp with me?--Nanohano 22:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Chimirikra Ability of a character dosent matter. No matter how strong a character or how weak in the end your not fighting that character are you? Your fighting me. I could come after you with a stick and still desimate you over and over. So no....our characters won't be equal in ability, because your not equal in ability to me.--Nanohano 00:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh……. this is going nowhere slowly, look cosmos I don’t have a problem with you, its fine, for realzies! But the point I was making I want to see your strength not your characters. But for real I’m sorry :). you seem like a nice guy so lets begin anew. But in all seriousness I want to see what you have in the way of not only strength but character development, anyone can throw a punch but it takes a strong person to summon his heart. So what do you say to a little fight? P.S (I meant your not equal to me as a the moon is not equal to the sun, they are both strong but not in the same way.) --Nanohano 01:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Let me tell you a story. A few months ago Young piece approved the adminship of a young woman by the name of GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON. She edited to her hearts content and eventually she was granted beaureucrat rights. but things were not that simple…..as she went absolutely mad with power. She stole articals and blocked every user including the admins……..she began to tear down pages and even posted pornographic pictures. In an attempt to save my first wiki I called upon Wiki staff themselves to stop her. A woman came upon her and stripped her of her rights and blocked her forever. It took months to rebuild her ruin. It was then Young piece fell from glory. Not only did her give her power but he never even tried to stop her. So in his place I was made head admin. To try and protect was what left of this place. --Nanohano 01:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Nanohano Why the hell is that guy so full of himself? He's done nothing but talk down to you like he's superior or something. Subrosian 00:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) According to him, he's like the Supreme Leader of the Wikipedia. I think he needs to be taken down a few notches. Subrosian 01:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, that is beyond me. Trying to cause trouble on the Wiki isn't going to do any good and probably wouldn't look good on you. I could care less, but this isn't about me. And it appears that Nanohano fancies himself as a higher authority than Young Piece, who is the guy who made the Wiki...and Young Piece isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, either. Subrosian 01:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Either Young Piece or Young Wun, I think they're both on the same level...if you know what I mean. Young Piece seems somewhat easy to speak with and he is willing to listen to the concerns of other users, as I managed to get him to take down that god-modded character you were going on about. Perhaps we could talk to him about Nanohano's "holier than thou" attitude? Subrosian 01:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bleu De Chanel Well I don’t know how you normally start but I go about starting with choosing our two main characters…. I pick Adduneihu Adduneihi.--Nanohano 19:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Time to clear every stage! Let it fall! To the new world, First verse: Vestials Plauge--Nanohano 05:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That's not my problem, I made a very vauge, very open start. Its your job to take what I give you and do the best you can. Because in an rp you can't wait for what you want--Nanohano 14:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh my Gersh Oh wow! I'm excited, my heart is beating like a nail--Nanohano 23:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Respit of the Resighned On second though I quit..its not fun for me.--Nanohano 01:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ugghh boys...--Nanohano 02:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You know I always wondered about wikis. How people can get so wrapped into them...I don't get it. I mean its a fun and creative way to express your ideas but people get so wrapped up in them. I mean this stuff isint real one piece isint real. None of this stuff will ever have and impact on anything, its like why do people stay in fantasys when reality is so much better. Because every reality is better than the world of your dreams.......because its real--Nanohano 02:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I suppose I can't relate....I'm a spoild child of privledge with ever chance handed to me and every chance taken. I have a loving family and even through hard times I have never fallen into dispair...I have a boyffriend and friends and college is within sight... so my reality is..well....prefrable And I am sorry that you will never be able to see the beauty of the world in front of you. Iam sorry that you will always be bound to a dream....because in the end fantasys are just what they are.......fantasys.. Repose:The reverse Rebirth But the world isint what we make of it. Reality is harsh and uncontrolable, that's why people turn to fantasys. Because reality has been unkind, so people turn to dreams for comfort....I beiveve thriving in the real world is the only world that truly matters. And no, I do not believer we are on par.......I don't know why but my heart is something much different than yours.......for better or worse--Nanohano 20:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) All 12 stars, Alligned Over the course of my life I Have met many people. Many angryteenagers who bitterly complained about their lives.and I was stunned by how little I cared, you see of these people they had let themselvs fal into tragity. Life had defated them they believed in nothing and they became sad and lonley. So sad, that their grief turned into envy for the happy then into anger. They were weak. They had been defeated by life and became monsters of fate. I saw it happen to someone I love. And in the end he was taken form me. Whatever you do never fall into dispair....never let it defeat you, live and thrive. But you have too in both worlds. He forgot that and he vanished......I don't want it to happen to you.--Nanohano 03:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I do miss him..he had a heart that stood miles above mine.....I loved him with all my heart. He had an appatite for love, he was able to see me for what I was. There was a time when in had no pride and I was stripped of vanity. Yet he saw me for what I truly was. But now that he's gone. I just don't..... Who are you? but for real I don't like talking like this....I'm way to young to be getting into such a hot button talk with some one who could be a creeper....I'm not saying you are a creeper but you never know.....--Nanohano 04:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Agito Shut up stupid.....so how was you day.....and do you know anything about PreAP Precal?--Nanohano 01:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) in Gabbys words Well I hate! When people talk for me..see you said something like. We are going to stop talking..and I decide when I'm going to stop talking to you,and now I'm going to talk to you as much as I danm well please--Nanohano 20:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) im a plant.... Now now.....no need for the swears...and who is Agito?--Nanohano 21:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh.....mine was latin. It means to set in motion--Nanohano 22:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm like having a really preety week, you know? --Nanohano 01:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh I don't care, but some people think they can wear pink, but they can't and it upsets me on a fundamental level...--Nanohano 01:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) hold for a sec You do know I'm a guy.....right?--Nanohano 19:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) My American Finger You’d be surprised to find out how many people that surprises….then again, I don’t make it horribly clear.--Nanohano 20:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Then there’s the whole. “I like dudes!” Thing…..Actually I like that part…--Nanohano 20:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pfffff Boys.... Bad Gramzzer Uggghh straight boys--Nanohano 20:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vercingetorix Ok--Nanohano 14:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok--Nanohano 18:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC)